


on the truck

by toshiChen



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshiChen/pseuds/toshiChen
Summary: 由杜蕾絲的文案衍生的一輛車。





	on the truck

   
   
＊  
   
   
順著應聲破碎的玻璃一同飛出窗外的精雕木椅遵循著地心引力，以完美的拋物線往下墜落，支離破碎；與此同時出現的是，兩道黑色的身影一前一後地自空中落下，消逝於深夜的公路之中，徒留滿屋子的混亂陷在背後自顧自的發酵，為任務的完美達成劃下盛大的終結。  
   
這是一票大的，而他們在徒有兩人組合並且毫無支援的前提下做到了所有。  
   
從高空落下的位置正巧是行駛中的貨車，與滿載的二手家具漸漸地遠離了方才才面臨著生死關頭的宅邸，高聳的隔牆壟斷了追查的視線，李東海在穩住身體的同時抬頭仰望著被切割的景色，耳邊是陣風呼嘯劃破空氣的聲響，他的神經仍然緊繃著，高度作用的腎上腺素讓心臟不停的劇烈跳動，而在定下神確認毫無追兵的蹤跡後將難掩的激動興奮想與另一人分享。  
「赫宰！我們…唔…」  
對他迎面而來的卻不是意想中同與他開心笑著附和著我們成功了，回去要好好炫耀一番的拍檔掩不住牙齦的笑顏，取而代之的是李赫宰放大數倍的臉，與趁虛竄入口腔的舌尖，靈巧又不費勁地在他詫異之時繾綣上去，李東海被撞上了一個五層櫃靠著，姿勢不甚舒服，但李赫宰身上施壓了足夠的力量，與滑過他潮濕敏感的舌頭一同，如猛蛇捕捉獵物似地死死纏上，不停掠奪牽制著彼此呼吸，唇舌肆意掃越碰觸著口腔內部，到了終於換不過氣來才捨得放開。  
   
李赫宰在退開時輕輕咬了他的嘴唇，是極致曖昧的廝磨。  
然後李東海發現抵在他大腿上的某個部分有些硬了「赫、赫宰……？」因他而岔開的雙腿隔著皮褲輕輕地蹭著，就在喘著粗氣的同時李赫宰的雙手環上了他的脖頸，側過臉往他的耳間吹了口氣。  
「一想到你剛才開槍的樣子就這樣了，」李赫宰貼著他的耳朵說，聲音壓得很低，幾乎要被風聲壓過：「在回去基地之前還有很長一段路呢……你不繼續吻我嗎？」  
李東海霎時間有股天旋地轉的倒錯感，彷彿直致數分前還處在任務中的緊張壓迫是假的一樣，都是為了這一刻發生而做的所有鋪陳，他拿不出什麼說法可以合理解釋李赫宰此刻的行為，也不太想動腦去圓。  
   
他將一切都歸咎於直到現在依舊亢奮不止的腎上腺素，跟李赫宰那該死的，瘋了般性感的，笑起來還舔著唇的舌尖。  
   
   
說起來，他們倆的衣服雖然是有些凌亂，上半身完好筆挺的黑色西裝起了讓人扎眼的皺褶不過仍好好的穿在身上，但下半身早已是未著一縷的狀態。  
「啊、啊嗯……東海…」  
手指的進出默默地來到了三根，在後穴軟肉的擠壓張合間一點一點慢慢適應有所不足的潤滑，畢竟是在任務中，李東海手邊能用的除了自己的唾液，就是李赫宰從不離身的護唇膏勉強可以拿來堪用，深怕會因為這樣而傷到了對方的身體，他的拓張進行的緩慢而仔細，然而在李赫宰覆上扶著他的腰的手背，微微側轉過身來，以濕潤的目光與發紅的眼角，用著平時絕對不會聽見的，撒嬌一樣的黏膩語氣時全亂了套。  
「嗯……東海，已經可以了…你快點進來……」  
將指頭抽離時從股間緩緩滴落了幾滴因著熾熱而化開的軟膏，李東海吞了吞口水，抓穩李赫宰的腰一個前頂，將自己的腫脹全埋入了那才為了短暫的空虛而開始收縮起的甬道，再次完全的填滿。  
「哼嗯…嗯……」  
佈滿各式種類的家具之中是有床的，可上頭零零散散的擺放了許多雜物，還有點灰塵，所以他們其實是倚靠在床頭一側的鐵欄杆上的，李赫宰雙手抓著冰冷的欄杆支撐起身子，背脊彎成了一個優美的曲線，叫人忍不住貼了上去。  
承載一同壓上的重量，欄杆發出了金屬的嘎吱聲，令他莫名憶起了在更早以前的時間點，為了前往任務的執行地而搭乘的地鐵中，手扶梯旁那塊亮黃底白字的顯眼告示。  
「赫，床頭的欄杆抓穩扶好。」李東海咬著他的耳朵細聲提醒，嗓音溫柔似水，下身卻毫不留情的挺進，敏感點被灼物碾壓的感覺讓李赫宰渾身顫抖，死死地抓穩了欄杆，斷斷續續的呻吟被吞噬在呼嘯的風聲中。  
   
開敞的貨車櫃甚至抬頭就能瞧見夜空的星星。  
   
「呼嗯…赫…赫宰……嗯…」同樣失了冷靜的呢喃在耳邊擴散，黏呼呼地附著在身上的每一處，對李赫宰來說比任何催情劑都更加有效，這還是他第一次如此急切的想要對方，狹窄的空間使得他們更緊依彼此，從開了三顆鈕扣的襯衫中探入對方游移的手掌，在肌膚上留下滾燙的印記。  
「哈啊…東、東海…嗚啊——！」  
最終達到了高潮的李赫宰軟了雙腿，靠著後方的攙扶才不致跌坐倒地，李東海退出了他身下的柔軟，用手撸了幾下後，射在了李赫宰的屁股上。  
   
「哈啊……你可要負責擦乾淨…」還粗喘著氣的李赫宰似是終於找回平日的一點理智，在倚上身後的人時不忘提醒應做的清潔。  
「嗯，」李東海也很配合的摟住對方，在一塊尚且算得上乾淨並足夠寬敞的地板慢慢的坐了下來，熊抱一樣的將臉埋首於李赫宰的頸窩之間，貪婪嗅著情人身上的味道。  
   
   
「吶…赫宰……」沒有多久，一道悶悶的軟音從近在咫尺的距離響起，打醒了閉目養神的人正準備漸漸渙散的意識：「嗯？」  
李東海開始親吻著他的肌膚，不緊不慢的緩緩開口：「你說我們再來一次如何？」時間還有好長好長啊。  
   
作以回答的是，李赫宰將他推倒於地板上，背對著稀疏的星空展露而出的，讓人動情至深，滿是風情的淡笑。  
 

 

「把上衣脫了，等等回去才不會讓哥哥們覺得奇怪。」  
   
 


End file.
